Hidden Knight: Fight scene
by mysterygal12
Summary: Old idea fight scene for the Hidden Knight. 'Damn it! I should have just gone out there'Merlin as fast as he could grabbed Percival's sword and ran from the stands, jumping over the barrier ."WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FOOL!"


**LET ME WARN YOU NOW,This is not a real story but a short one shot of how i thought the fight scene in The Hidden Knight could possibly go. This fight scene**** is what I started a while ago before i actually started The Hidden Knight. All of this is just an idea how the fight might be going to go, probably not though this doesn't go with some of the stuff I already added in the story.. Anyway because I'm taking forever with story and a lot of you people want something for this story to hold them over until i get the real stuff up. So enjoy...**

**-mysterygal12**

Idea for fight scene for the Hidden Knight.

"What? Don't care to fight Ambrosius? Or have you become cowardly to let your friends fight alone?" Malaki yelled across the field looking directly at Merlin. All Merlin could do was look away.

Merlin watched in horror at the scene before him, Leon and Gwaine were fighting two on three, barely hanging on in the fight when it only just begun.

"Why couldn't i just go out there?' he thought guilty. He could just go and do what they wanted and fight them but Merlin knew that if he done that his old self would return. That was a part of himself he didn't want to see.

"Ahhh!" A scream of pain brought merlin out of his mind to look down. Leon was holding his side blood seeping through his fingers, as he laid on the ground. His sword thrown to the side, Thomas holding a very sharp sword over Leon. Fear spread over Merlin. 'Damn it! I should have just gone out there!' He thought as the next events came over in a rush. Merlin as fast as he could grabbed Percival's sword and ran from the stands, jumping over the barrier .

"Merlin!"People shouted in fear at the idiot.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FOOL!" Arthur shouted but Merlin didn't care he just wanted to save his friend. Clink. Merlin gritted his teeth trying to hold the pressure, of the Thomas's sword pushing down on his. Finally Merlin pushed back making Thomas go back. before the man could get his bearings Merlin advanced attacking from the side. Clink. The sounds of swords echoed as the two men, fought. This went over for a few more swipes before Merlin had enough. When he saw the opening Merlin kicked Thomas in the groin,

"ahhh." Thomas groaned dropping his sword and falling to his knees. Not yet finished Merlin kicked Thomas again making him fall on his back. Thomas knowing what Merlin might do tried to reach downward for the sword that he dropped , but Merlin noticing this brought his sword down cutting off the man's hand. Red, dark crimson red splurted the ground as the screams of Thomas reached a high pitched. Oh Ambrosius was back, and he wasn't going away until this was all over. Not caring what was wrong with the man Merlin lifted his foot again and kicked hard in man's face. Blood squirted from the nose but Merlin didn't stop. No he didn't stop until anyone couldn't recognize the face, didn't stop until the man's screams ended in silence, and his face blooded and dented. Only then did Merlin stop, for Thomas was dead. Looking down at the man Merlin showed no emotion as he turned away, and Looked at the shocked, a very shocked Leon, his mouth was a gap and he stared at the blood on Merlin's sword.

"Get out of here, and go to Gaius." Merlin hissed quietly, his voice cold but friendlier.

"THOMAS!" A voice shrieked, causing Merlin to turn to a very angry Michael.

"You'll pay for this!" He screamed, charging his blade raised high. Quickly Merlin raised his own sword to block the blow. Clink. Clink. Clink. The sounds echoed more and more,and Merlin blocked every blow, playing defense. Finally when the time showed Merlin, stuck his leg in between Michael's legs pushing with the side of his shoulder to make Micheal fall. Before he could through Merlin wrestled the sword out of Michael's grip and let it fall to the ground. The good side of Merlin , the one who didn't want anymore death pointed his sword at Michael's chest right at his beating heart, his eyes saying the question that he didn't want to say out loud,

Michael stared at Merlin with hard cold eyes.

"I yield." Those two words were enough for Merlin cause he lead up backing away from the fallen knight. Right when Merlin turned away though, Michael, grabbed his sword and lunged.

"MERLIN!" Arthur and Gwen screamed from the stands.

Fast as lighting Merlin turned and caught Michael around the shoulders, his sword digging into the man's stomach, the tip of the blade coming out the top of Michael's back.

" You should have just stayed down." Merlin hissed in the man's ear, twisting the sword causing Michael to gasp in pain, before stilling. Pulling out his sword Merlin let Michael's body fall.

."MALAKI!" Merlin yelled spinning around to look at Malaki and Gwaine still dueling. "Lets end this! Me, and you. You will let Gwaine back out and it will be just me and you."

"Are you insane Merlin?" Gwaine yelled not taking his off the knight, who fell back on his attack.

"Fine by me." Malaki said. Gwaine felt fear spread over him Merlin was nuts if he thinks he could defeat this man. Turning to the boy Gwaine froze at the bodies on the ground, one crumpled another mulated then tore his eyes to Merlin who standard with cold blank face and eyes, sword at his side dripping with a red liquid.

"Merlin?" Gwaine asked shocked.

" Get out of here Gwaine." Merlin ordered not looking at him but at Malaki, eyes determined. Scared out of his mind Gwaine high tailed it out of there.

"So finally deciding to show up?" Malaki asked swinging his sword.

"Couldn't let you lot kill my friends."

Malaki laughed bitterly, "So instead you killed your brothers. Last time I checked brothers come before friends."

Merlin face darkened. How dare he call those bastards his brothers after all they have done?

"They not my brothers." Merlin spat, taking a fighting stance.

"They were once, incase you forgot." Incase you forgot? Merlin could never forget no how much he wished he could.

"Ahhh!" Malaki cried as he ran forward suddenly. The fight began.

...


End file.
